


【盾冬】Will you be my date（pwp番外）下

by FrankCEF



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankCEF/pseuds/FrankCEF
Summary: 白领Steve×白领Bucky





	【盾冬】Will you be my date（pwp番外）下

总裁先生可不管这些，他把他的“助理小哥哥”抱到洗手池上轻轻一放，“等一会嘛！就一会会！”说罢，总裁先生再次覆上了Bucky的嘴唇。当然他手也不闲着，在Bucky被吻得晕晕乎乎还没反应过来发生了什么的时候，总裁先生就已经把他的“助理小哥哥”扒光了。  
   
    怕Bucky被洗手台冰到，Steve还贴心地把自己的西装外套垫在Bucky屁股下面。  
   
    看着Bucky被他可爱的双球遮挡住若隐若现的粉色小洞，Steve软下来没多久的小兄弟又精神满满地抬起了头。Steve隔着裤子随意揉了两下，便把自己已经勃起的小Steve“搁到一边”——因为他有更重要的事情要做。  
   
    “Steve……啊……”等Bucky反应过来，他只觉得一阵阵酥酥麻麻的快感从后穴处袭来，只见一个金色的大脑袋在他的胯间拱来拱去着。他原本因为憋尿就半硬的肉棒现在因为后穴的刺激硬得更厉害了。说实话Bucky现在真的是无心享受，因为他真的怕自己啥时候憋不住了尿他们家总裁先生一身，他只能用一只手撑着洗手台，腾出一只手按在尿道口上，虽然他也知道这可能没什么用。  
   
    “你怎么啦？”总裁先生发现了Bucky的异常，抬起头担心地询问。  
   
    “都怪你啊！我刚刚想尿尿的你都不让！”Bucky嗔怪道。  
   
    “对不起对不起，那我快点！”说罢，Steve便从裤子口袋里掏出两个小片片。  
   
    “你……你怎么随身带着这些？” Bucky气得直翻白眼。  
   
    “因为我随身带你啊！”总裁先生脸不红心不跳地回答，一边说一边拉开裤链解放出自己的大家伙，给它套上“小雨衣”，然后再撕开另外一个小片片，把润滑剂挤到自己的右手上。  
   
    他先轻轻柔柔地在Bucky粉嫩的后穴入口处划着圈按摩着，听着Bucky不时泄出的呻吟，他知道自己做对了。“我进去了啊？”   
   
    总裁先生慢慢探入一根手指，指端传来的高热与紧致让Steve的阴茎忍不住跳动了几下。他真的想在下一秒就长驱直入，但是他当然也不想让Bucky因他受伤。  
   
    感觉一根手指进出无碍后，Steve的手指增加到两根，为了缓解Bucky的不适，他伸出左手慢慢环住Bucky的硬挺，开始慢慢撸动。  
   
    “嗯……Steve……可……可以了……快插进来……Steve……啊……” Bucky并不想承认他让Steve现在就进来的原因是，在Steve温柔的“前后夹攻”下，他已经有点想射了。“只是因为我想尿尿……只是因为我想尿尿……没错就是这样！对！不是因为我不持久！就是这样！” Bucky在心里悄悄安慰自己。  
   
    在Bucky的诱惑下，Steve再也忍不住了，他握住自己硬了好一会的小Steve，挺进了Bucky火热的天堂。  
   
    “Steve……疼……你慢……慢一点……唔……”虽然Steve的扩张非常充分，但是小Steve实在太大了，每次进入，Bucky都害怕它把自己给撑坏了。  
   
    Steve怕弄痛了Bucky，先是停止了动作，等他感觉Bucky慢慢放松下来，夹他夹得没有那么紧的时候，他才再次开始抽送。  
   
    “Steve……啊……停……停一下……”Bucky轻轻推了推正在“埋头苦干”的总裁先生。  
   
    “怎么啦？”Steve立马乖乖停了下来，他看向Bucky，隐隐约约在Bucky的脸上里看到了一丝丝痛苦的表情，“我弄痛你了嘛？”  
   
    “没有……台子太硬了……硌得难受……能……能换个姿势嘛？”Bucky委屈巴巴地看着Steve。  
   
    Steve这才意识到，自己光顾着自己爽了，根本没顾及到Bucky的感受，“对不起对不起……我……我没注意到……对不起Bucky……”总裁先生像一只做错事的大金毛一样低着头不住地道歉。

“没事啦没事啦！” Bucky忍不住揉揉这只大金毛的脑袋安慰他。

“啊！” 随着Bucky的小声惊呼，Steve把Bucky抱了起来，吓得他赶紧搂住Steve的脖子。

总裁先生还非常蔫坏地抱着Bucky侧过身来，让他能在洗手台前的镜子里看到二人交媾的画面。

“Bucky，宝贝，看！你都不知道你有多诱人！” Steve轻轻颠了颠Bucky示意他看镜子。

看着镜子里Steve的大家伙在自己股间时隐时现的画面，Bucky本来就通红的脸颊现在可以说是红得透透的了，“Steve……太……太深了……啊……” 

Bucky被Steve抱着操得浑身瘫软，他怕自己一不小心搂不住Steve掉下去，所以软绵绵地央求Steve把自己放下来。

Steve从Bucky身体里撤出来，先把Bucky放到洗手台上，帮Bucky穿好鞋子以后，再把Bucky从洗手台上抱下来。  
   
    Bucky站定后准备转身扶住洗手台，结果还没站稳，Steve便再次挺身进入，“啊……你个混蛋……这么着急干嘛……”  
   
    “嘿嘿，你里面太舒服了……我……啊……我等不及了嘛！”总裁先生一边挺腰一边非常不要脸地回答。

突然，Bucky只发觉一种异常熟悉的感觉从尿道深处传来，而且来势汹汹势不可挡，“Steve……不好了……我……我憋不住了……嗯……啊……”

他话音未落，一股细长的水流从Bucky的尿道口喷涌而出。被操到失禁带来的羞耻感如潮水般涌上Bucky的心头，他忍不住捂着脸呜呜哭了起来。

Steve从后面紧紧搂住Bucky，一边轻轻按揉着Bucky的小腹帮助他排尿，一边蜻蜓点水般啄吻着Bucky的后颈安慰道：“没事的Bucky，一会就好啦！没人看见我们，不哭啦不哭啦！”

这不安慰还好，一安慰Bucky哭得更厉害了，“都怪你……呜呜……都怪你Steve……丢……丢死人了……”

“对对对！怪我怪我！都是我不好，都是我的错，是我刚刚没让Bucky尿尿的，我向Bucky承认错误，Bucky不哭了好不好？嗯？”  
   
“呜呜……好……不哭……我不哭了……呜呜……”Bucky抽抽噎噎地慢慢止住了哭泣。

见Bucky尿完了，Steve捏住Bucky已经有点软下来的阴茎甩了两下，帮Bucky甩落了几滴残留在龟头上的尿液。“我们继续？”Steve对着Bucky的耳朵轻轻吹了口气，逗得Bucky笑出了声。

“嗯！”Bucky笑着回吻了Steve。

Steve双手固定住Bucky的胯部，岔开双腿找准角度继续抽插。

“啊……Steve……你好大……好棒……嗯……快……再快一点……”被Steve戳中敏感点的Bucky爽得话都说不顺溜了，射精的欲望逐渐在体内堆积，他握住自己硬到发胀的柱体快速撸动起来。

“呃……Steve……我要射了……”Bucky紧闭双眼一股一股喷射出自己的欲望。

Steve看Bucky射了，便不再忍耐——其实刚刚看着Bucky被自己操尿的时候Steve就已经有点想射了。他从Bucky体内撤出来，剥掉安全套，撸了几下，叫着Bucky的名字射在了他的后背上。

“Steve？”

“嗯？”

“我觉得……你要给保洁涨工资了……”Bucky看着镜子前的一片狼藉有些不好意思地对Steve说。此时此刻，他正像个洋娃娃一样乖乖摊在Steve怀里让Steve帮他扣扣子。

“没问题，都听你的，宝贝！”

END


End file.
